


Jailbird

by desert_rose31



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desert_rose31/pseuds/desert_rose31
Summary: Jimmy has spent hours behind bars when he is finally released pending a trial date. It's been a long night, but it's about to get longer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AddioKira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddioKira/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this rumination on the Better Call Saul promo for Season 3 that is floating around. I just love Jimmy and Kim together and was happy to get to write about them. :)

 

Jimmy stood with his hands on the counter in the police station as the officer rattled down the small box holding his possessions. It held his most important possessions: wallet, watch, phone and keys. Rubbing his wrists from where the cuffs had cinched him, he started migrating the objects back to his pockets. The officer watched him with one hand still clamped to the box, eyes fixed on Jimmy in dubiousness. He leaned in a touch before speaking. “Representing yourself?”

 

Jimmy looked back, too roiled to smirk. “Yeah, that’s what I said.” He switched his phone on ready to dial. The officer returned the box to a low shelf behind the counter. He leaned in again as his eyes shifted around the busy precinct.

 

“Are you, uh…some sorta genius, like Ted Bundy? You know, representing yourself?”

 

Jimmy scoffed as his eyebrows darted around. “I’m a lawyer, alright. Ted Bundy wasn’t even a lawyer.”

 

The officer had a look of intense interest on his face and he was dropping his voice low as though he didn’t want to be overheard. He leaned in saying, “He was some sort of natural, legal genius.”

 

Jimmy balked as he fastened his watch to his wrist. “Bundy lured co-eds to their death by hobbling around on crutches playing Tiny Tim. He was guilty as sin and his self-representation was one of the biggest ego displays of the twentieth century. I’m an actual lawyer who’s been brought down here on a bogus charge that I will beat with ease. I’m not Ted Bundy.”

 

“Jimmy.” The last voice Jimmy wanted to hear ripped through him. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie while trying to change the expression on his face to something mollifying. He turned around to see Kim standing a few feet behind him. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she had her Royals shirt stuffed under an old denim jacket. It was three in the morning and she clearly left bed to pick him up from the police station. He wondered who called her seeing as he sure as hell didn’t.

 

“Kim…” He met her gaze and her eyes were dark. He couldn’t quite tell how much anger was bubbling below her steely exterior but he assumed it had to be equal to the amount of water supplying Old Faithful.

 

Before he could say anything further, she cut him off. “I’m parked out front, let’s just go.”

 

Jimmy nodded knowing that he was lucky she was even here. He couldn’t keep his arrest from her and her showing up meant she was still talking to him. As they walked out of the station, he glanced back to the officer who had aligned him to one of the worst murderers in American history. The man was looking back at him with both hands on the counter. He could see the glint in the officer’s eyes, as though he had just met someone notorious.

 

As the two drove, the silence was thick. From the roads Kim was taking, Jimmy couldn’t tell yet if she was bringing him back to her place or dumping him off at the salon. He wouldn’t argue with her choice, but curiosity got to him.

 

“Are we…going to your place?” He got the words out, but just barely. Kim still had a way of making him tongue-tied.

 

They rolled to stop at a red light and Kim slammed on her blinker in an exaggerated fashion, then turned her head to the side to glare at him. Jimmy had his answer; she was turning left to bring him back to her place. He was surprised and thought it best to keep quiet for the rest of the journey.

 

*

 

Once at her apartment, Kim went straight to the fridge for a bottle of white wine. She took out one wine glass from the cupboard and poured herself a full glass. Jimmy was shuffling around near the living room watching her as he took off his tie and undid just the top bottom of his shirt. He couldn’t decide if he should start talking or wait for her.

 

Kim lifted her glass and made like she was toasting him before drinking down half the glass in nearly one gulp. She set the glass down and proceeded to fill the glass back up to the rim.

 

“Kim…” Jimmy started. He’d never seen her behaving in this way because of something he did.

 

“Don’t,” she said, holding the glass up with one finger outstretched. Jimmy bit his lip and stayed quiet. After taking another few gulps, she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. She looked over to Jimmy and threw it to him. Kim was blowing hot and cold and Jimmy wondered when the thunderstorm would hit. They stood drinking and glancing to one another for a few long minutes and eventually Jimmy leaned up against the back of the couch and untucked his shirt. Slowly, Kim started walking towards him. Jimmy swigged and then braced himself against the couch. He wasn’t sure if she was going to slap him or kiss him. She kept walking until she was practically pressed into him. “How could you be so stupid?”

 

“I didn’t, I wasn’t – Kim, I – it was Chuck.”

 

“How could you be so careless?” She was shaking her head and her eyes had a glisten to them, which wrenched Jimmy’s heart in two. He put a hand on her arm and caressed it up and down.

 

“Chuck lied to me. He more than lied to me, Kim. He faked being sick and made me think he had lost all faith in himself in order to fool me into admitting what I did. He tricked me and he knew it would work because he knew I couldn’t stand to see him like that, to see him… _lost_ like that.”

 

Kim was exasperated. “Why would you _ever_ tell him what you did? You’re smarter than that, Jimmy.”

 

“He’s my brother, Kim. I saw him hurting and I knew I could fix it if I just came clean. I didn’t even think about it, I just did it. How could I have known he was recording me? I never thought he would stoop to behaving like–”

 

Kim looked back at him with penetrating eyes. “You.”

 

Jimmy lurched back momentarily, but then he took a swig of beer. “Yeah,” he said as his gaze met the floor. “I thought he was better than me.”

 

He watched as Kim backed away from him and he could see the worry spilling out. “You’re going to lose your license, Jimmy. And that’s not even the worst thing that could happen. You could go to jail. You could be in jail for a while.” Her eyes were wide and he could see she was turning over a million repercussions in her mind. “We can’t share an office any more Jimmy. Professionally, we can’t. This could devastate me, it could kill my reputation.”

 

“Kim, Kim – stop…stop. You’re getting ahead of yourself. I’m not going to let this even touch you. Nothing will happen to your practice. If anyone suffers, it’s going to be me and I’m not going down without a fight.”

 

Kim went back to the fridge and filled up her wine. She spun around and said, “Do you really think representing yourself is wise, Jimmy? It sounds incredibly stupid to me.”

 

“I’m the most qualified person to represent me, trust me on that.” Jimmy set his empty down on the counter and inched closer to Kim. She laughed out loud at his words and he gingerly took the wine glass away from her. “Slow down, this is not gonna help anything.”

 

“Trust you? Trust… _you_? I don’t think you and that word go together anymore.”

 

Her words cut into him and before thinking he found a stream pouring out of his mouth. “What is the real problem here, Kim? Are we talking about my law practice or are we talking about us? Because I’ve never given you a reason not to trust me in this…whatever we are doing here.” Jimmy sighed and continued, “I’ve done a litany of things in my life that are morally questionable. I’ve made the sort of mistakes that would keep most people awake for days or _months_. But, with you Kim? You’re it. I am my best with you. I am…the person I’ve always wanted to be when I’m with you.”

 

Kim was watching him quietly. He continued, “If I can’t practice law anymore because of Chuck, well, because of this _incident_ , I will accept that. Not without a fight, but I will accept it. But if you’re talking about losing faith in this, in what we’re doing together that is something entirely different. These things are separate in my mind.” He was standing opposite Kim and grasping her folded arms trying to get through to her.

 

“How can there be an us if you’re in jail, Jimmy?” She tugged at the bottom of his untucked shirt.

 

“I’m _not_ going to jail…well, I’m not going again I mean. I will not serve a sentence on this charge. It’s not gonna happen.” He skirted his fingers gently around the side of her face until they landed on her chin. He cupped it softly as they both looked downward, feeling the moment overtake them. She pressed her lips into his and they soon were kissing with momentum. Kim’s hands both grasped his shirt tightly while Jimmy’s hands found her waist under her shirt. After a few moment they backed away and half laughed, surprised at where they ended up.

 

“Wow,” Jimmy started as he pressed his head against Kim’s. Before he could continue Kim was pushing off his blazer and unbuttoning his shirt. “Right…” he trailed off as though he had committed himself to something. He started kissing her again and placed a hand on her chest and started dragging it downward slowly. The quietest moan escaped Kim’s mouth as Jimmy’s hand reached her breast. In that same way that Kim still made him feel tongue-tied, his hands nearly trembled as he touched her. She was perfection to him and he kept expecting the moment to be interrupted by an interloper who would appear only to tell him he wasn’t worthy.

 

Their bodies pressed together as they kissed and soon they found a rhythm as they melted against one another. Jimmy’s hand hovered at the button of jeans and the next moment Kim was whispering, “Here, here…now.” Jimmy exhaled sharply and then kissed her deeply. His fingers fumbled over her button as he started moving her toward the kitchen counter. He finally unzipped her pants and started pushing them down before she took over and threw them off as quickly as she could. Jumping up onto the counter, she pulled Jimmy into her and plunged a hand far down into his pants.

 

“Jesus Christ, Kim,” he breathed out letting his head fall against her neck. He started kissing and sucking at it as she worked him up and down. His fingers found their way between her legs and he moaned as he touched her. In the next minute he was inside her, kissing her passionately as he fucked her against the counter. As his thrusts started building up a wave of pleasure, he moved a hand to her face and looked into her eyes. They were warm but not without that hint of sadness from before. He took a hand to the small of her back and kept the other to her face. This is all he could do to show her he loved her right now, thick in the eye of the storm. He couldn’t speak the words; he never had. He finished in a matter of minutes and after a kiss, dropped to his knees to carry-on the campaign. She was sweet and Jimmy felt at home.

 

*

 

Seven AM came quickly and the room was flooded in an orange glow as Kim’s alarm bleated out through the room. Nearly three hours of sleep would have to be sufficient, she thought, as she rose and tucked into her blue slippers. Jimmy stirred for a moment but didn’t seem to fully wake. She would leave him to sleep today, she thought, even if it meant he’d be locked in. Before she could make it to the bathroom, her phone began to ring. It’s a bit early, she said to herself as she picked it up. She soon realized it was Paige from Mesa Verde.

 

“Hi Paige, hi. How are you? Yes, fine…are we still on for later today…? Oh, you have…you did, I see. Well, nothing has been…I see. I would really like to come…yes, I understand that but…I’d like to…I see. Yes…can we at least take our meeting this afternoon?”

 

Kim was standing by the bed nearly frozen. Her voice was raising in volume and octaves as the conversation went on, which woke Jimmy. He was looking up from the bed watching her, but the pit of his stomach was telling him he knew exactly what was being said on the other end.

 

“I just…okay, I understand. Yes, the same to you,” Kim said as the slightest shake wobbled into her voice. She flipped the phone shut and dropped it on the bed. For a moment Jimmy thought she would burst into tears and he was terrified. It had only happened once in all the years he knew her, so strong she was. She put her hands on her hips and started drawing in deep breaths.

 

“Kim…” it slipped out of his mouth in almost pathetic tone.

 

“Don’t. Just, just shut up, Jimmy. Do you know who that was? That was Paige telling me they have dropped me.” Jimmy just nodded his head faintly. He wanted to look away but he knew that was cowardly. “And do you know why they dropped me? Because of your arrest. It’s in the Goddamn _Tribune_ with my name in it. _My_ name.”

 

Jimmy’s eyes went wide and he sat up. “It’s in the _Tribune_? How is that possible?” He was flabbergasted.

 

Her voice was shaking as she spoke. “I have no idea but we are both completely fucked right now.”

 

Jimmy pulled on his boxer shorts and hustled out the room, returning a minute later with a copy of the morning’s paper. Kim just stood wringing her hands. He scanned the first page and saw nothing, tore to the next page and then saw the headline.

 

            Local Lawyer Lands in Jail on Suspected Fraud

 

“Fraud,” Jimmy started. “Is that what they’re…is it fraud? Who comes up with these lines, you know what I mean?” He was in a haze and reading through the article too quickly to take it all in.

 

“Where’s my name, what does it say?” Kim sounded like she was pleading.

 

“It, uh, it just says that we share an office. That’s all it says.” Kim sunk down into the mattress as Jimmy continued. “How did they get this story so fast? Someone tipped this guy off, this _Jake McElroy_ , who’s written this garbage. I think this was Chuck.”

 

Kim was rocking back and forth, succumbing to complete panic. Jimmy dropped the paper and stood in front of her. She looked up and that warmth in her eyes from the night before had completely vanished. “You need to leave.”

 

“Kim, don’t…”

 

“Jimmy, we can’t keep doing this. This is my life, my livelihood.”

 

“My livelihood is at stake here too! But I’m the only one who stands to lose everything. I’m gonna be facing the firing squad soon enough. This is Chuck’s doing, he wants to tear us apart. We can’t give him that satisfaction.” Kim stayed silent and so Jimmy wasn’t sure if he had convinced her.

 

“If you want me to leave now, I will. If you want it to be a forever thing, my heart will be broken for forever, but I’ll do that for you. But, if you’re doing this now out of a reaction to this, it means Chuck is winning. We can’t let him win. We stand a better chance of getting him if we stick together. And, you know…I don’t really want to live the rest of my life with a broken heart.” It was the most he could say to her without saying those three little words, Jimmy thought. He hoped it would be enough.

 

Kim looked up to him and stayed quiet for a few minutes, like she was turning over each word he spoke to decide if they were acceptable. Finally, she said, “What do you mean ‘getting him’?”

 

Relieved, Jimmy sat down beside her. “This is like a _Battle Royale_ now. Chuck is at war with us and we’re going to have to go after him before he finishes us off.”

 

“You want to fight him to the death like we’re Japanese high schoolers?”

 

Jimmy stammered for a minute, “No, no but is it not us versus him now?” He looked back at Kim hoping to see recognition in her eyes. Instead, she was somber and barely meeting his gaze. Before he could continue, she broke in.

 

“Jimmy, please…leave. Now.” Her voice cracked and she turned away from him. He took a step forward but quickly conceded. He dressed quietly and slinked out.

 

 

*

 

“Mr. McGill, I’m very concerned with the article that was in the paper this morning,” a weak, elderly woman’s voice transmitted through the phone.

 

“I assure you, Mrs. Bersinger, the article in the Tribune was patently incorrect. It’s libel, and I will be suing the publication. There will be no effect on my practice, you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“But my grandson says I need to drop you, Mr. McGill. He says you’re a dirty lawyer. Those are his words, of course.” Mrs. Bersinger coughed into the handset and Jimmy threw it away from his ear in annoyance.

 

“With all due respect, Mrs. Bersinger, but is your son a lawyer? These sorts of things are common in law practice.”

 

“My son is a chiropodist. He’s very educated.”

 

“I see, Mrs. Bersinger. Chiropody is quite different from the tricky and competitive practice of law here in Albuquerque. You really should stay the course with me. Your will is almost complete. We have very nearly finalized the museums that accept your special WWII memorabilia.”

 

“It’s important to me that those Eagle Standards end up in the right hands. You do understand, Mr. McGill?” There was an expectant pause.

 

Exasperation overtook him as he responded, “Yes…I understand. Your father’s items will not be destroyed.”

 

“Good, I will keep you on then Mr. McGill. Good day to you.” And with a clunk she hung up in Jimmy’s ear. Jimmy placed the phone to the receiver and breathed out a sigh of relief.

 

“Christ, why am I fighting to keep a Nazi as a client? Working with Nazis is asking for it…,” he muttered to himself. He reclined in his desk chair and surveyed his office and reception. It was deadly quiet and as one in the afternoon approached, he wondered if Kim would have a change of heart and show up. He hoped against all odds this would happen, but he knew deep down this could be the end. He might land at the office tomorrow morning to find all of her belongings removed and nary a note in sight.

 

In between the calls from concerned clients, Jimmy was turning over his options. How could he regain Kim’s loyalty before the trial against him even started, he wondered. He felt like even if he succeeded in vindicating himself, she may not want him back. His heart was beginning to ache. Somewhere along the line he’d taken Kim down from the special pedestal at a safe distance where he’d always kept her. His guard was lowered so completely he feared his heart would never truly recover if she left him again. Looking mournfully at his cocobolo desk as he caressed the soft grain back and forth with his right hand, the sound of someone entering reception rattled out. His eyes darted up and he hoped to see Kim, but it wasn’t her. It was Chuck.

 

“What the Hell are you doing here?” The words fell out of Jimmy’s mouth before he could think.

 

“Good morning to you too, Jimmy. I see your practice is bustling this morning. Busy day?” The pleasure across Chuck’s face was unmistakable and Jimmy couldn’t stand it.

 

“Most of my clients are infirm, Chuck, they rarely come to my office. That doesn’t mean I’m not swamped with work, which I am, so unless you’re here to undo all the damage you’ve done to me, I’d appreciate it if you’d skidaddle back to your Hamlindigo blue paradise.” Jimmy perched in the door frame of his office, not wanting to move too close to Chuck, who had plonked his briefcase on the coffee table in reception. He proceeded to stretch out in a chair and put his feet up on the table.

 

Chuck looked around the office taking in the inconsistent paintwork. “The rainbow is an interesting choice. Did you and Kim paint that together?” Jimmy chose to stay silent and Chuck continued, “Do you own this office, Jimmy? I sure would like to seize this asset down the line when I pursue civil damages from you.”

 

Jimmy could hardly believe what he was hearing, but he refused to take his threats seriously. “Your tape will never be admissible in court. I suggest you find a better way to spend your golden years than trying to ruin your own brother, Chuck. I don’t think it’s going to play well when you get to the Pearly Gates.”

 

“I have many hobbies, Jimmy, but getting you disbarred is not one of them. I did this as a service to a community I care about. You can’t be allowed to practice law in this town, or anywhere in America for that matter. You’re a criminal and you belong in jail. I despair at you taking the money of vulnerable elderly citizens.”

 

“Oh, get off it Chuck. I’m a great lawyer, and that’s what you can’t stand. I do right by all my clients. I never take advantage of them. And my elderly clients, they love me. They send me rum-raisin cakes and I can feel them smiling through the phone when I speak to them. I think that’s what you’re really jealous of…because you’ve never had that. Nobody likes you, Chuck. People put up with you because you’re a good lawyer, but people don’t like being around you.” Jimmy was fighting to stay calm. He didn’t want to let Chuck get the upper-hand again and manipulate him into divulging any further information.

 

The words stung Chuck and he stared at Jimmy coldly. “I’m going to relish seeing those cuffs wrapped around your wrists before they haul you out of the court room.”

 

“That’s a great fantasy. Is that what you do to pass the time at your house now, picture me shackled?”

 

Chuck scoffed, “Don’t be absurd. I am merely anticipating the inevitable with glee.”

 

“Don’t you think Mom is rolling over in her grave at us? She wouldn’t have wanted this.”

 

“She never wanted a criminal for a son, but she got one. The shock probably contributed to her death.”

 

“That’s a step too far,” Jimmy’s anger and resentment were rising and daring him to tear into Chuck. Suddenly, something struck him. “Are you…feeling okay in these lights, all this electricity?”

 

A twinge of surprise twinkled in Chuck’s eyes. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat. “Yes, I’m having a good day actually.”

 

Jimmy folded his arms and looked him up and down. He could see something in Chuck he hadn’t noticed before. “How have you been the last few days? Feeling pretty good?”

 

Chuck was starting to look indignant. “Yes, mostly.”

 

Jimmy was moving towards his brother and lifted the lamp off of the reception desk. “I think you’re turning this _illness_ off and on when it’s convenient for you.”  

 

“Don’t be absurd!”

 

Suddenly, Jimmy shone the light right in Chuck’s eyes. He let it beat down over him and searched his eyes. Chuck stayed calm and unflinching.

 

“That’s what I thought,” Jimmy said, backing away. He slammed the lamp back down.

 

“Just admit it, Chuck. You’re faking it. You used this mystery illness to manipulate me and get me to say things that weren’t true.”

 

“Oh, you’re back to this.”

 

“Admit it! You’re the fraud.” Jimmy was practically yelling.

 

“Alright, Jimmy, alright,” Chuck started closing the space between them. His voice was dripping with disdain. “This illness is an elaborate ruse to ruin you. And guess what? It worked.”

 

Stunned, Jimmy looked back at him. He wasn’t sure if he believed it.

 

“I win, Jimmy. I always win, in the end.” Chuck picked up his briefcase and gave a self-satisfied look as he ambled out of the office.

 

As he left, Jimmy shouted after him. “Thanks for stopping by! Real kind of you to visit your brother at work. Glad to see how proud you are of me and my practice!” He regretted the last line but he couldn’t help himself. He felt provoked and his emotions were raw. As the door rattled shut, he swore and shoved the lamp off the desk. It clattered to the ground and the lightbulb shattered.

 

At once, there was a noise from across the room. “Jimmy…”

 

He looked up to see Kim standing against the emergency exit door. Astonished, he was struggling to find words. Finally, he said, “How long have you been here?”

 

“A bit…I saw Chuck was in here and decided to come in the back way.”

 

“I don’t blame you,” Jimmy said as he kicked the ground.

 

“I thought maybe Chuck deserved some bad luck.” Kim held up her black Dictaphone.

 

Jimmy’s jaw dropped and he caught the Dictophone as Kim lobbed it to him. He hit rewind and played a few seconds to check the sound. Looking up, he smiled broadly. “You’ve just given me a fighting chance.”

 

She had a knowing look on her face and was pleased. “I know,” she said walking over to Jimmy. “He’s so _pompous_. I used to have so much respect for him, but not anymore. He should lose his license, not you.”

 

“That’s…probably in wishful thinking territory, but this…this,” he was holding the Dictophone and shaking it. “This is going to save me.”

 

They were opposite each other and both covered in grins. Jimmy took a hand and squeezed her her arm. “Does this mean you’re not…throwing the towel in on… _us_?”

 

She shook her head causing her ponytail to wag back and forth. He brushed his thumb across her cheek widening his smile. “What did I do to deserve you?”

 

“Absolutely nothing. You don’t deserve me, but you’ve got me.” Jimmy laughed heartily and kissed her on the cheek.

 

“Dog Bowl?” he suggested.

 

“Dog Bowl.”


End file.
